Missing Pieces
by Jleighl1987
Summary: Brian O'Connor just got out of prison to find out that he has a son living with the Toretto's, will he find a way to reconcile while trying to keep him from becoming him or will he lose everything he has trying to save him from himself? Some of the movie, but mostly just made up! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Soooo I was taking a nap and I had a dream about a story, so I am going to try my hardest to remember what it was, I have an idea but bits and pieces are missing. Damn dreams, I can never remember mine. But you guys let me know what you think and if I should continue or just stop haha! It's a little different than anything that I wrote because its not really based about the movies, maybe a few scenes but most of it is going to be made up so bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious Franchise.**

**All mistakes are mine**

"_Brian O'Connor, you are found guilty are the charge of three accounts of illegal street racing, and one account of aiding and abetting. You are to serve a maximum of ten years in a maximum prison. Do you have anything you would like to say?"_

Seven years, that's how long it took for Brian O'Connor to finally be released from prison. Word on the street, Dominic Toretto only served five, before he was released on good behavior. Life had made a turning point when they went after Tran after the races in the Desert. Cops were waiting for them, it was a trap. He never knew that the life he lived, would soon turn into him serving time in prison. Brian didn't even bother to look back at the prison as he stepped through the barbed wire fence and climbed into the taxi waiting for him.

"Where to?" The driver turned around and looked at him.

"DT's garage." Brian turned away from him.

"How long were you in for?" The man turned back around and put the car in drive.

"Can you just drive?" Brian retorted. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his life with a random stranger. He sighed as he rolled the window down, letting the Los Angeles air hit him in the face. He spent seven years missing this feeling, the wind blowing into a car as he sped down the street. He needed to get into a car. It didn't take long for the yellow taxi to arrive at its destination.

"Thanks." Brian threw him money before exiting the taxi and looking up at the garage standing in front of him.

"Well looks who it is, what are you doing here Brian?" Leon walked outside the garage.

"Where's Toretto?" Brian ignored the question.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Leon walked closer wiping his hands on the towel before throwing it on the ground next to him.

"How about you just tell me where Toretto is and we call is day?" Brian smirked.

"Will you two stop, its over!" Mia yelled from the door of the garage. "Dom is at the diner, I suggest you go see him before you come back here."

"Yeah go on, you aren't wanted here." Leon snapped before moving back to the garage and shutting the door down in front of him. Brian sighed before turning around. Mia Toretto, the love of his life. Or so he thought. Here's a little play by play, don't fall in love with a girl before getting rid of the first one you had.

* * *

Brian O'Connor had moved to Los Angeles, California for one reason and one reason only. To get away. That was it. He didn't have any other reason. He was from Arizona, and boy was he ready to get away. He had been dating a blonde named Natalie, when she told him she was pregnant. He didn't believe her, women would do anything to keep a man. Anything. The first chance he got, he was gone. He moved as far away as he could. Which brought him to Los Angeles. That was fifteen years ago. He had spent eight years in Los Angeles, building his life there with Mia and the rest of the crew. He became one of the best known street racers, until Natalie showed up, and ruined everything. Mia was heartbroken, Brian never told her of his life in Arizona. No one ever knew of a Natalie and Brian wished he would have kept it that way. That was what caused him and Dom to get arrested. His head wasn't in the right place. Natalie told him of his son, but he didn't believe it. She wanted him to meet him, but Brian was more worried about himself. He was selfish, he knew that now. Did I mention that he was a cop? Yeah, that's how he came to be in the crew with everyone. He went undercover, that was exposed too. Now he was out of prison, he had no one.

* * *

He stopped looking up at the diner in front of him. He remembered the first time he came here, it was the first time he met Dom. He knew he had to get in with him if he was going to take him down. Things changed when he met Mia though, all bets were off. He knew she was the one the moment he laid eyes on her, but still his selfishness took over. "You going to just stand there or are you going to come inside?" Dom was standing outside the diner with a beer in his hand. He didn't wait for Brian to respond before walking back inside. The diner was closed, due to Brian getting out of prison, Dom decided to close early. Brian looked behind him as he walked towards the diner and walked in.

"This place looks good."

"Want a beer?" Dom asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Good. Sit down." Dom pointed to the chair at the table. Brian sighed as he walked over to the table and sat down in the chair.

"Look…"

"No!" Dom's voice was firm. "You don't get to talk, I do. You are going to listen."

Brian didn't move, he just stared at the man in front of him. "Jesse is dead." Dom glared at him. "And I blame you for that. When were you going to tell us Brian? When were you going to tell us that you were a cop?"

"I wanted to…"

"No!" Dom yelled slamming his fist down on the table. "You spent all this time with me and my family, you lied to us, you used my sister. You not only lied to us about you being a cop but you lied to us about your life…you have a son Brian. Did you know that?"

Brian nodded his head. "Yeah I bet you did, but you are a selfish bastard who only cares about himself." Brian turned away from him. His fist were clenched as he sat there listening to Dom tear into him. "You want to know his name?"

"What went on in my life before has nothing to do with you." Brian gritted his teeth.

"You don't think so?" Dom stood up. He had an envelope underneath his arm and threw it at Brian, hitting him in the chest. "His name is Jackson and…he has been living with me for the past three years."

"What?" Brian shot up from the chair.

"Maybe if you read the letters that were sent to you, you would know what was going on. I couldn't have them take the kid away. He has been staying with me and Leon, he doesn't know about you. I don't really care if he ever knows about you, but if you are going to be in this town, you know that that kid has been through some shit and he doesn't need you to coming and fucking it up for him."

"Natalie?" Brian couldn't breathe.

"She's dead."

* * *

For a moment Brian's world stopped. It was true, he didn't read or reply to any letters sent to him while he was prison. He was pissed off. He was mad that he was caught, he was mad that he failed at everything he worked so hard to have. Now he had a son, whose mother was dead. He walked outside to get some air.

"He's fifteen years old Brian and he needs his father. As for the rest of the team…Mia. You aren't welcome, I don't care what you do but you are to stay away from her. She doesn't need you Brian…she doesn't _want_ you. Whatever you think you two had, you don't anymore. Its been seven years, put all that shit behind you."

"I never meant to hurt her."

"I find that really hard to believe. There is a car waiting for you with money in it."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I know what its like to lose a father, I know how he feels. You need to take whatever bullshit you are feeling right now and get rid of it because its not just about you anymore. You have a son."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about being a father."

"I don't really care." Dom told him before walking away. "How about telling the truth Brian, you ever thought about doing that?"

Brian was left standing in front of the diner. He's mind was going ninety miles a minute. He had a son, who was fifteen years old. He had missed most of his life for his selfishness.

* * *

"_Will you just listen to me?" The woman yelled as Brian went to climb in to the orange Supra. "He's your son Brian, and I have wait eight years, don't you think its long enough?"_

"_Why are you here Natalie? Why?"_

"_Because he deserves to know who his father is."_

_Brian sighed as he cut the car on. "This is my life now Natalie, I don't have time for this." He slammed the door before putting the car in drive and speeding away down the street. That was the last time he ever saw her. That was the night of the Desert. He had watched Jesse lose his car to Tran, he had watched Dom drive away knowing he was headed for the trucks, he had to finally tell Mia about him being a cop, she had punched him in the face, after asking him about Natalie. Things had went downhill from there. It took all of him to convince Mia to tell him where Dom was going, she only did it because she knew her family was in danger. Brian put the woman from Arizona behind him that night, he was fighting for something now. He had grown to love Mia, and wasn't willing to lose her so easily. If only it _was_ that easy. Brian had caught up with Dom at the house the next day, he was still covered in blood from where Vince was stuck on the truck. Mia had come outside, she was running towards him fists held high. He knew she was mad, but he had something bigger to worry about. He needed to get Toretto out of there. That was his intention when he pulled up to the house, but Dom changed that. He had a shot gun in his hand, causing Brian to pull his gun out. Then Jesse came back, everyone knew what was going to happen, but it was too fast to even react. Tran was there, bullets were flying, and Jesse's body was lying on the ground within seconds of each other. Brian didn't have time to react, he didn't have time to explain why he did what he did. He was in the car before Dom, he knew Dom would be right behind him. They had followed Tran all the way to the bridge, that's when it happened. He hit Tran with his car, the moment he got out of his car, guns were drawn. _

* * *

"Excuse me." A voice knocked Brian out of his thoughts. He looked over at a blonde headed boy standing next to him.

"Is he alright?" A brunette was beside him.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked with a smile on his face.

Brian continued to look at him. It was like looking a mirror. "Yeah, I was just thinking." Brian finally replied.

"Well if you don't mind, can you move we have to open?" The boy asked before shaking his head as he walked away.

"Sure." Brian began to walk away.

"Jackson, did you get that text from Vincent today?" The girl asked walking up next to him. Brian stopped and listened as the two kids begin to talk. He was there, he knew it was him the moment they locked eyes but Brian couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Yeah, there's a race tonight, so what?" Jackson replied.

"My dad will shit, if he knew we were going to this tonight."

"Rox, you worry too much. They aren't going to know." Jackson smiled at her. He opened the door before they both disappeared inside.

**AN: Okay, so it's a start and I know that Brian is a little out of character but I will get him back to how he is in the next chapter. I need him to be hardheaded about learning that he has a son but let me know what you guys think, should I continue? Tell me! REVIEW! **


	2. Crippled Minds

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot since this is my first story that I don't have an OC or a sister, so yeah thanks a lot! Here's another one for you! For those asking, Letty is in the story, just not so much in the beginning since this is mostly about Brian and his son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fast and Furious Franchise.**

Brian turned over shielding his face from the sun as he glared up at the alarm clock beside him. _'7:45'_ it read. He groaned as he threw himself on his back. He had been out for about two weeks now, but still living in a hotel. Dom had given him enough money to get him started but it was hard being a convict to get a job anywhere. No one trusted him. He couldn't blame them. He rubbed is hands over his face as he sat up. He needed a job, and he knew the only place that would take him was Toretto's, but it wasn't going to be easy. They all hated him, worst of all Mia hated him. But he had to try. He had to make things right. He stood up stretching his arms over his head before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water ran over his body, he began to think about Jackson. He looked just like him, but also could see a little bit of Natalie in him too. He was gorgeous. Brian shook his head of the thoughts as he continued to wash his body. He never thought he was have a kid…ever. He wasn't the parent type you can say. He grew up never really knowing his dad, so why did the world think he would be a good one. Hell he's already sucked at it. He turned the water off and stood there with his hand on the wall. How did his life to get this point? What changed? He couldn't even remember a time when things were good…they were good with Mia. He heard his cell phone begin to ring as he grabbed the towel from the rack and climbed out. He had texted Dom later in the night asking if they could speak. Dom told him he would text him in the morning the place. He walked over to his phone and looked down at the name before answering it.

"Yes?" He spoke. "Okay, I will be there. See you then." He hung up. A little smile came over his face as he put the phone down. Maybe starting today things would look up. Maybe starting today, he could change what he made wrong.

* * *

He was in his car and on his way to the garage moments after the phone call with Dominic Toretto. Brian had the window down, but the radio wasn't on. He needed to think about what he was going to do, was he going to try and be a father? Was he going to try and work things out with Mia? He pulled into the garage and looked up. The garage didn't open up for another hour, so this gave the two guys some time to talk. Brian needed to convince Dom in some way to let him work there. He needed a job and needed one fast. Dom was sitting on the hood of his car when Brian pulled up the driveway. He took a deep breath before cutting the car off and climbing out.

"Thanks for meeting me." He replied shutting the door.

"What is it that you want Brian?" Dom asked. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need a favor Dom, I know that we aren't on good terms right now but I need your help."

"Why do you think I would want to help you?"

"Because deep down you are a good person. I know I screwed up. I understand that, but please just give me a chance to make it okay again."

"You lied to us Brian. You lied to us all, how can we ever trust you again?" Dom leaned off the car.

"Because I lost everything that day and I will work the rest of my life on getting it back. I know you don't believe me, but I was so in love with your sister. I never meant to hurt her or you…or anyone for that matter. It was my job and I let it go too far."

"What do you want Brian?"

"I need a job. I cant keep living in a hotel. No one will hire me around here."

Dom smirked. "You want to work in _my_ garage? With a team who hates you?"

"Yes."

Dom began to laugh. "Brian, why are you here?"

"I want to fix things, I want to make them right again."

"And Jackson?"

"I don't want him to know. Not right now, I know what its like to be fifteen. He doesn't need this thrown at him too."

Dom shook his head. "I'm going to regret this, I know."

"No you wont. Just give me one chance. That's all I am asking for. I mess up, I am gone. For good."

"You needed to be gone the first time." Dom turned towards the garage and began walking towards it. "You start tomorrow, be here at eight thirty. Don't be late. This is a trial run Brian, don't fuck this up." And he disappeared. Brian nodded his head, he was thankful. So thankful. He walked back to his car and pulled away.

* * *

The next day couldn't come fast enough. Brian was anxious to get back to work. He pulled up to the garage, seeing that Leon was already there. He sighed. He wasn't ready for all the confrontation he was about to experience. It brought him back to when he first started hanging out with Dominic's team. He went through hell for about a month with them. He got out of the car as Leon came walking out.

"So you showed, part of me was thinking you would run for the hills." Leon replied with a smile.

"Whys that?" Brian asked closing the door.

"I would." Leon walked back into the garage. Brian shook his head before walking towards the garage. He heard voices inside. "Brian this is my daughter Roxy, she and Jackson will be working with us this summer. Consider it their summer job, or punishment whatever you want to call it." Leon hit Roxy in the arm with a laugh.

"What did you do?" Brian asked.

"We got caught racing, it was nothing but he got mad. So we are punished til the end of the summer." Roxy smiled at him. She looked just like Leon right down to the green eyes. She was a very beautiful girl. He heard footsteps behind him. Brian took a deep breath before turning around.

"And this is Jackson, he is staying with Dom and Mia right now. Jackson this is Brian…Spillner. He will be working with us. You remember where everything was right? I dont have time to teach you anything so lets hope you remember some of the bullshit you told us."

"Dad…" Roxy was shocked but that was all she said.

"We have about six cars coming in today, nothing too spectacular just some oil changes. I have some paper work I have to do, so I will be in the office most of the day. You get hour lunches, just an hour." He pointed his finger at Roxy who began to laugh. "Then we close at five. Dom doesn't like us being here past them so we need to be finished by then. Do you have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Good." Leon looked at Brian before turning around and walking towards the office. Brian let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He looked up and saw Jackson and Roxy staring at him.

"You are that guy from the diner the other day?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah I thought you were just hobo wanting food or something." He replied before walking over to the toolbox. "How do you know Dom and everyone?"

"We go way back." He wasn't really lying.

"Oh," Was all he replied. The sound of the garage doors being lifted caught their attention causing them to turn around and look at Leon.

"Why are we standing around, lets get to work!" Leon yelled. Roxy began to laugh beside her. She walked away from them shaking her head. "Hey! We don't laugh here."

* * *

Two weeks had passed for Brian, he began to get the hang of things at the garage. He hadn't seen Mia… at all. He knew it was Dom's doing, hell he couldn't blame him. If that was his sister, he would have murdered the guy who broke her heart. It was twelve o'clock and Brian was starving. He had made up his mind he would go to the diner for lunch, he had to see her. He had to explain himself to her.

"Brian!" Jackson yelled. "Dude, I've been talking to you for like five minutes now."

Brian looked over at the boy. "Sorry man, I was thinking. Whats up?"

"I was asking where you wanted to get lunch today?" Brian stopped what he was doing and just stared at the boy. It had been two weeks, they worked together almost every day, and this was the first time Jackson had asked him to eat. Brian felt like he was going to throw up. He was sitting here with his son. His son. He couldn't believe it. A part of him wanted to jump up and scream, I am your dad, and I am so sorry. But he didn't. He just sat there.

"Um, I was thinking about going to the diner today. You want to come with?"

"Sure, I eat there almost everyday anyways." Jackson laughed.

"Brian!" Leon yelled from the office. "Can I speak to you please?"

Brian nodded his head. "You continue to work on this and when I get back we can go get something to eat, sound good?"

Jackson smiled nodding his head. Brian smiled before turning around and walking towards the office. "Close the door." Leon told him. He let Brian close the door before speaking. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With the boy Brian? He doesn't need you to pity him. If you don't want anything to do with him then stop playing these games."

"I'm not playing any games Leon. I genuinely like the boy."

"Then be honest with him Brian before its too late."

"I cant,"

Leon sighed. "Not right now. He cant know right now. I need more time."

"You have had fifteen years. Stop being so damn selfish and actually be a man for a change. I'm so tired of this shit. I have watched you for two weeks now work side by side with him. I see the way you look at him. I see the way you react to him. Grow some fucking balls and tell him the truth."

"Fine." Brian walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. Jackson looked up at him. "Lets go."

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Lets go eat." Brian told him. He wasn't going to say anything. Not right now. It wasn't the right time. How do you just tell someone you are their father and expect it to go over well?

"Thanks for teaching me that thing about the engine the other day. I have tried to get Dom to teach me things but he gets so busy some times."

"You're welcome." Brian patted the boys shoulder. "Dom? Is he good to you? I mean do you like living with him?"

"Yeah, he is awesome. He has taught me a lot about cars. He's more of a muscle man though."

"And you aren't?" Brian laughed.

"No, I'm all imports. There is just something about the way they feel when you are driving them…"

"I'm sorry, driving? You are fifteen years old."

Jackson quit speaking. "_Are_ you driving?" Brian asked.

"Don't tell Dom please, he doesn't know. He already doesn't trust me by myself anymore, if he finds out that I have still been racing without his permission he would kill me."

"Calm down." Brian laughed. "I am not going to say anything. It will stay between me and you, but you need to be careful. Racing isn't a joke. You can get seriously hurt doing it."

Jackson nodded his head. "Thanks Brian, it really means a lot."

"Its not problem, that's what I am here for."

"Hey there's Dom!" Jackson yelled before waving. "I'm going to go say hey." He took off running towards the man standing by the road runner. Dom waved back before glaring at Brian. Brian walked slowly towards them. His mind was getting ahead of him. Did he want this? Did he want a child? He watched how Dom interacted with his son, did he really want to come between that?

"Brian, you coming?" Jackson knocked him out of his trance.

"Yeah Brian, you coming?" Dom asked. Brian swallowed nodding his head. He was afraid to speak.

* * *

"What are you doing here Brian?" Dom's voice was low.

"He wanted to come." Brian whispered.

"Bullshit." Mia's head shot towards them.

"Hey Jackson, will you go to the back and get me some more root beers? We are running low." Mia told the boy. She waited for him to disappear before speaking. "You want to discuss this, then do it somewhere else. I will not have you come in here and ruin this boys life. He is happy, Brian."

"I know that Mia." Brian replied softly. "I am trying here. Okay, give me that."

"You don't deserve it." She spat. Brian could see her eyes begin to glaze over. He reached for her hand, but she jerked away in time.

"What can I do to make things better?" Brian asked. "What can I do to make you realize that me loving you was never a lie?"

"But it was Brian, it was all a lie. Did you ever tell me the truth just once?"

"Yes, everything that happened with you, I meant it. I never lied to you."

"Who is Natalie Brian? Who is she?"

"Mia…" Brian whispered.

"You have a son now Brian, its over between us."

"What?" Jackson was standing behind them, dropping the case of root beer.

**AN: Let me know what you think!? REVIEW! **


	3. Firsts

Dom was the first to rush over to the Jackson who was still staring wide eyed at Brian. Brian couldn't move. He didn't know what to say. He was just as shocked as Jackson was, but for different reasons. He didn't want him to know, not right now. It was too soon.

"Brian…" Mia whispered. Brian shot up from the stool and walked over to Jackson. Dom had him by the shoulders speaking softly to him.

"Jackson…" Brian cleared his throat before speaking. "I do have a son, he lives with his mother in San Diego."

"What?" Jackson whispered. "I thought…"

"No." Brian cut in.

"Lets get you cleaned up, watch where you are stepping there is glass everywhere." Mia walked over to him wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"I'll get a broom." Brian replied rushing into the room before the counter and retrieving the broom. He looked up at Dom, before shaking his head. "Not now."

Dom nodded his head. Brian knew he agreed with him. Jackson didn't need to find out this way, he didn't need to walk in on a conversation and find out that Brian is truly his father. "Its time for you to go Brian, I will take him back."

"Dom…"

"I'm fine." Jackson appeared in the doorway. "I'm not hurt. I want to go back with Brian."

Dom nodded his head. "Ya'll just be careful please. I will get the rest of this."

Brian looked over at Mia, she turned away from him. "I guess I will see you guys later then?"

"Sure."

They walked back in silence. "I don't know who my father is." Jackson blurted out. Brian stopped walking. "He abandoned my mom when I was born, I haven't even met him."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I don't really care. I mean I do, but it doesn't matter. I have Dom and the rest of the crew. I couldn't ask for a better family."

"Where is your mom?" Brian asked looking straight ahead.

"She died, she was in a car wreck."

Brian nodded his head. "I'm really sorry man, I grew up without a father too. So I know how you feel."

"Its weird you know, you think that you would be a lost cause because you don't have parents. I don't feel that way though, I feel like I need to accomplish things. For my mom, and to prove to my dad that I _am_ worth it. I don't even know his name you know, she didn't like talking about him. I'm going to find him one day though, and I am going to look him in the face and thank him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have this life right now. I wouldn't be working in a garage learning all about cars, racing, I wouldn't be here in this life. So I thank him before being a bastard and not being around."

"Jackson…" Brian whispered.

"So you dated Mia?" He changed the subject causing Brian to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I did. It's a long story but we dated for a while."

"What happened?" Jackson stopped and looked up at him. "I see the way she looks at you and you her. So what did you do?"

"I lied."

"About what?"

"A bunch of things." Brian sighed. "Things I really don't want to get in to right now, but I messed up pretty bad. I am trying my hardest to work it out though."

"Well she is pretty hot, so I mean I can help if you want."

Brian laughed before putting his arm around his shoulder. "You are something else, you know that?"

Jackson smiled at him shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, you want to help. You help me with her and I will teach you everything there is to know about cars and racing, but you have to promise me that you will not race anymore. If you want to, you ask me or Dom, we will take you. Deal?"

Jackson didn't speak for a moment, as he thought about it for a moment. "Deal." He shook his hands with Brian before they continued their walk back to the garage. The day had been shitty, but it definitely was ending very well.

* * *

Things had began to become perfect for Brian. He spent most of his time at the garage, teaching Jackson and sometimes Roxy all he could about cars. He even tagged along to the races once a while. He itched to get behind a car again. What he would do just to feel that adrenaline again. Things with Dom were becoming tolerable. He was beginning to have a life there again. When they talked, they made sure Jackson wasn't around to hear it. They didn't need another scare like that. It had been months since the last time they did talk about Brian being his father. He was enjoying Jackson's company, there were times he couldn't wait to get to the garage just so he could show him some more things. Leon watched from the office door many times, as they Brian and Jackson laughed together, wiping each other with their towels, acting like they were best friends. Leon could see that Brian was truly happy being there. He had to give him credit for sticking around. Working with your own son without him knowing is hard. That's why Dom did it. He wanted Brian to see what he was missing, so he made sure that Brian and Jackson had the same shift. Of course, Roxy had to come too. She loved working on the cars, but Leon knew she loved being around Jackson. They were clearly another Dom and Letty in the making. It made Leon sick, he was fifteen once and he knew what his fifteen year old mind was thinking. Leon shook his of the though.

"Hey daddy, can me and Jackson go to the movies tonight?" Roxy walked up to him. Leon just stared at her before shaking his head. "Dad!"

"No." Leon walked into the office.

"Why not?" Roxy whined.

"Stop whining, I cant stand it."

"Its just a movie dad, its nothing else."

"I know what he is thinking Rox, this isn't just a movie."

"Ewww daddy, I did not need to know that."

"Have you talked to your mother?" Leon changed the subject.

"She is coming this weekend to pick me up."

"She is actually coming this time?" Leon picked up the water and taking a sip. He ran his hand through his head.

"Yes, so can I go tonight or not?"

"Is this some code for a race?" Leon eyed her.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "No, we haven't done that in months. Jackson promised Brian that he wouldn't race without permission anymore. I don't know what it is about him but Jackson loves him. He talks about him constantly. He likes worships him or something."

"Great." Leon replied sarcastically.

"What is with you and him? Why do you hate him so much?"

"Can you leave my office please?" Leon asked.

"Wow, thanks for the talk dad." She replied before walking out of the office. Leon looked up as he heard Jackson begin to laugh. Brian had put his arm around him and was laughing with him. Leon shook his head, before walking over and closing the door.

* * *

"Come over tomorrow, okay. We are having a cook out. Its sort of like a Sunday tradition. I don't know they have been doing it for a while now. It will be fun." Jackson walked outside the garage.

"I will try." Brian smiled. "You guys have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jackson laughed. "And what is that exactly?"

"Just behave."

"Its just a movie."

"Yeah, right." Brian waved at him before walking down the driveway. He climbed into the Supra and pulled out of the driveway. It only took him ten minutes to get back to the hotel he was still staying out. He didn't mind it anymore. He was saving his money to get his own place, but right now this was all he could afford. He jumped out of the car, pointed the key at the car turning the alarm on before going up three flights of stairs to his room. He was shocked to see Mia leaning against his door.

"Hey." He replied walking up to her. He had his key ready to unlock the door.

"Hey." She moved over so he could open the door. They didn't speak until they were inside.

"Everything okay?" Brian asked setting his stuff down.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to come by and see how you were holding up."

"Is that really why you came by?" Brian asked. "No for real, why are you here?"

Mia sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Mia what is it?'

"I cant shake this feeling…"

"What feeling?" Brian walked over to her. She slowly stood up with tears in her eyes.

"I want to hate you, and sometimes I do. But then I keep going back to when we were together, we were happy right?"

"Yes." Brian had lost his breath.

"Jackson absolutely loves you Brian, he worships you. He wont stop talking about you, so it doesn't help me at all. I miss you." She whispered the last part as the tears fell down her face. She shook her head closing her eyes. Brian put his hands on her shoulders bringing her into his chest.

"I miss you too." He kissed the top of her head. "We can work this out Mi, we can do it."

"How? Everything is already too far gone?"

"So we start over, we forget everything and just move forward."

"Brian…" Mia started.

"You mean more to me than anything in this world. I cant lose you again."

"What about Jackson?" Mia wiped her face with her hand pulling away from him. "You have a son Brian. You cant keep ignoring that."

"Then we will be a family. Me, you, _and_ Jackson."

"Are you serious?" Mia was shocked.

"I'm fixing everything, starting right now. I am so sorry I messed up, I will never hurt you like that again. I was running from my past and took you with it. Let me fix it."

* * *

"Yo!" Leon answered his phone. He looked down the hall. It was ten at night, so Roxy was supposed to be in bed. "Yeah, Jessie called me this morning asking about a race going on this weekend. You want to do it?" Leon went into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. "You know that Jackson invited the buster to the cookout tomorrow right?" Leon chuckled. He was still pissed at Brian, after all the shit went down with the trucks, Leon took off. He left with Letty, they needed to get out of town before the heat really came down on all of them. He didn't even know Dom and Brian had gotten arrested until he saw it was on the news that night. That was also the night he found out he had a daughter. It was a one night stand he should have regretted, but he couldn't when he finally met her. He knew about her when she was born but her mother had moved to Colorado. It wasn't until Roxy's mom decided three was company and let Leon begin to take care of her full time. It had been months since the last Roxy saw her mother. He heard a noise causing him to turn around and pull the phone from his ear. He shook his head knowing he was just hearing things.

"Its been weird here lately though. The way Brian has been interacting with him. Its like you know he wants to tell him he _is_ his father, but he's scared. I don't know man, its just weird to watch. He needs to just grow some balls and tell him. I mean I was kind of in the same situation but I stood up….yeah well he needs a good ass kicking again. Jackson needs his father and Brian needs to be that for him before its too late. He needs to find out from Brian, not from someone else…"

* * *

Roxy stood behind her father as she listened to him talk to Dom about Jackson. Brian was his father, Roxy couldn't believe it. Brian had lied to him this whole time, he was pretending to be Jackson's friend. Tears filled Roxy's eyes as she listened. She had known Jackson for a while now, they were best friends. She listened as he cried one night over not knowing who he was father was. How he wished he had one, and this whole time Brian was hiding it from him. Everyone was hiding it from him. She bowed her head as she slowly turned away from the doorway. She walked back to her room and sat down on her bed with phone in her hands. She found his name in her phone and pressed down,

"Rox!" Leon yelled down the hall causing her to drop the phone on the floor. She quickly stood up as he walked into her room. "Why are you still up?" He looked at her noticing tears were streaming down her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She quickly shook her head.

"Then why do you have tears streaming down your face?"

"I was just thinking about Jackson that's all, I feel bad for him."

"Rox…" Leon sighed.

"I'm really tired daddy, I just want to go to bed."

"Jackson is going to be fine, he has all of us."

"I know." She whispered with a smile. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight, I love you." He smiled at her before walking to the door and closing it behind him.

**AN: uh oh, Roxyy now knows. Will she tell Jackson? REVIEW! All mistakes are mine! **


End file.
